Every cloud has a silver lining
by Svetlanacat
Summary: But some clouds look so threatening... that it's hard to hope against hope. A Pandora's box story.


-Lisa ! ... Lisa, where are you ? Lisa ! Ah, Li... Lisa, what happens ? Lisa, you're awfully pale. Sit down. Tell me, what happens ?

-The... the plane, Napoleon !

-Oh, I am Napoleon, again ?

-The plane... You don't know, of course... You can't... The plane, Napoleon. It crashed. There was a storm, and...

-Lisa, I don't understand a word. What are you talking about ? What plane ? Had we agents on the flight ?

-The flight to ... Boston, Napoleon. It crashed. Elena's flight...

-El... No, Lisa, no. Elena and Sasha are still here. We talked a long time, yesterday afternoon. Their flight is scheduled for 1 p.m... I intended to take them...

-No, Napoleon, listen to me. They left earlier. Elena called me yesterday evening. Sasha... he was so happy, he was so excited... He wanted to tell his father...

-No, Lisa. You are mistaking. Elena would have called me...

-She asked me to tell you... Oh, Napoleon, they... they are all dead ! All the passengers !

-That's impossible, Lisa. It simply can't be. Elena and Sasha are here. I am going to call their hotel, and...

-Don't, Napoleon... I tried, as soon as I heard about the crash. I called the hotel. They... confirmed. Napoleon ?

-Have you... have you Illya's telephone number ? He... I... Oh, Lisa... I don't... If... if he doesn't know, yet...

-You want to... You are going to break that... to him ? Napoleon, you can't do it. You...

He will...

-Who else, Lisa ? If he doesn't know... Who else ? I... Call him, Lisa.

* * *

-Papa ? You don't answer ! I asked you a question : who is Napoleon ?

-Tonya...

-Dad... daddy... you are angry ? I... I... just... I just want... wanted to know who...

-Oh, my Tonya, honey, don't cry ! I am sorry. I didn't want to frighten you. I am not angry. I can't be angry at you, douchka. You know that. Look at me, Tonya. Tonya ? I love you... Tonya, if you carry one panther, I'll carry the other, and when we'll be back home, we'll wrap Sasha's one. Please, Tonya... smile at me...

-You... you are not mad at me ?

-Of course not ! Come here : you could carry the two panthers, and I could carry you ... and them ?

-I love you, papa.

-I love you too, Tonya.

-Daddy ?

-Yes, honey ?

-Who is Napoleon ? Tell me, please. Sasha was reading and he had no time to explain. I asked mama, but I didn't really understand... Daddy ?

-Okay... Let's sit down on that bench. Put the cats beside me, and come on my knees. So, what did your mama say that you didn't understand ?

-Napoleon... You know, now, I can pronounce it very well ! And I can also spell it...

-Tonya ?

-Napoleon was a French king who lived a long time ago. Right ?

-Yes, you got it, Tonya.

-I understood that... But... Napoleon is your friend, too. Is he ?

-Yyyyes, Tonya, you are right Napoleon is... was my friend. My best friend...

-Papa ? You... you breathe funnily... and your voice... Are you sad, daddy ? I don't want ! Do you need a hug ?

-Yes, douchka, yes. I... I think I could do with a hug...

-I love you so much, Daddy...

-I love you too, Tonya.

-Daddy ? I would like...

-Yes ?

-I would like to meet Napoleon. Your Napoleon. Not the French king, of course ! You know all my friends. You meet them. I want to know your best friend. I want to meet him.

-Tonya... do you know exactly... Why mama and Sasha went to New-York ?

-Of course, yes ! But...

-But ?

-But I can' say it. You remember ? It's a secret. You told me that I had to keep the secret.

-Unless... unless it worries you. Does it worry you ?

-Yyyes... a little. If I tell you... you promise to keep the secret ? Cross you heart and hope to... I don't remember what...

-It doesn't matter, Tonya. I promise...

-Mama and Sasha went to New York to meet Napoleon. But... shhhhht !

-Dr Kuryakyn ? We are looking for you ! Your neighbor told me that you were at the zoo... I am sorry to disturb you...but something .terrib... er... something happened, and... we are needed. Perhaps Oliver could take Tonya home ?

-Daddy ! No !

-Tonya, douchka, Mrs Laney will take care of you... and she'll help you to wrap Sasha's panther ? Okay ? I 'll be back as soon as possible.

* * *

-I couldn't say that with Tonya here, Dr Kuryakyn. A plane crashed, and all the passengers died. We have to go there.

* * *

-Napoleon ? Nobody answers... Illya isn't at home. I think... He surely knows... and he is...

-I have to go, Lisa. Immediately. I can't let him...

* * *

-Mama ?

-Yes, Sasha ?

-Have you called papa ?

-Yes, but they weren't yet back home : you remember ? Daddy and Tonya went to the zoo, this afternoon... I'll call later.


End file.
